After The Magician (Yosuke Hanamura x Reader)
by Destened-Star-Girl
Summary: One day, you decided to play your beloved game, only to find yourself transported to Inaba, taking the leader role! You decide to have fun in this new world and decide to do something that isn't particularly allowed originally in the game itself. That is to go after a certain boy you weren't allowed to date in to date in the game. Yosuke Hanamura x Reader
1. Chapter 1

You came home from school, tired as usual. All you wanted to do was to relax at home, possibly take a nap or play a video game or two. It didn't really matter what you did, you just wanted to unwind. Once you were finally in your bed room, a giant light bulb went off in your head. Scrambling to your desk, you picked up your PS VITA and inserted one of your all time favorite games in the world. Persona 4: Golden.

You remember your older brother playing Persona 4 a long time ago, back when he was still in high school and not in college; and you remember falling in love with the Persona series ever since. You loved the fact the game was not only a RPG, but it also had short animation clips and 3D model shots as well for your entertainment.

Pressing the "New Game" button on the main menu option, you choose the "Normal Mode" since you weren't one hundred percent perfect at the game yet. It didn't bother you that much however, that just meant you were going to be even more prepared for that challenge.

The game started out normally. The same introduction animate movie part with the introduction of the game, starting from the velvet room.

"My, seems we've met someone with an interesting destiny." said the pointed ears man, whom sat in the middle of the room. "My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance..." He continued to explain how the room only existed between dream and reality and so on. Nothing new to you.

Rapidly pressing the "X" button to make the dialog go by faster, Igor then continued on saying, "Now then... Why don't you introduce yourself, young lady...?"

You blinked at the screen, rubbing your hands with confusion at what you just read/heard. _"It sounded like he said... No, I'm probably just imagining things." _you thought, laughing nervously to yourself. The name screen appeared on the screen. Determining whether or not to use a fake name of not, you just used your real name; (First Name) (Last Name).

"Hm, I see..." Igor continued. "Now, let's take a look at your future, shall we?"

"Sure, why not?" you answered out loud to no one in particular. Little did you know that when you talked, you actually spit a little on your screen. You groaned loudly, muttering, "Say it, don't spray it", to yourself as you pulled your jacket sleeve over your hand to clean the screen. Suddenly, when your hand couldn't make contact with the screen, instead you found yourself being pulled into the device, despite your cries for help.

You felt yourself falling, your arms desperately trying to grab a hold of something, to prevent your possible death. Your surroundings were strikingly odd. A white background and a multi-colored spiral was all you could see.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" a voice said. You saw a card appear in front of your face. It had what seemed to be a building standing. You recognized it almost immediately.

"The tower in the upright position represents immediate future." the voice you identified as Igor explained. "It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Another card appeared in front of your face. The picture on this card had a circle with a crescent moon in it.

"The moon in the upright position. This card-"

"Represents hesitation and mystery, right?" you interrupted, slowly feeling at ease, even though you were still falling.

"Yes, very interesting..." Igor chuckled echoed. "In couple of days, you will return here. After all, we do have a contract... The coming year is going to be a turning point in your future, but if the mystery goes unsolved your future may be lost forever."

"I already know how the game goes..." you reminded, feeling confused about the how situation at hand.

"We're well aware of that." a new voice cut in, one that you figured was Margaret. "You have, and we mean it, to play by the same plot line as you would if you were playing the game regularly. You still have to earn social links, train, go to school and such. If not, then you can consider this game over for yourself and those in the game itself."

"I'm confused..."

"We shall attend to the details another time, perhaps?" Igor interrupted. "Until then, farewell and good luck on your destiny."

* * *

You found yourself jolted awake by the sound of your cell phone going off. Eyes adjusting themselves to the change in brightness, you see that you're now sitting down on an almost deserted train, your luggage, you assumed, on the sit next to you. Feeling your pants pocket, you pulled out an unfamiliar phone that you knew wasn't the one you had back at home.

Flipping the phone open, you read the text from a man named Dojima that said, "Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4PM"

You blinked a couple of times, unsure if how to handle the situation you were in. You, (First Name) (Last Name), were in the beloved video game you admired for years. Shakily sucking in breaths to call yourself, you looked out the window, as a way to calm your nerves. Outside the window was a countryside looking surroundings, nothing urbanized in sight.

"We now arrived in YasoInaba."

"O-Oh, I better get off now!" you somewhat panicked, afraid of screwing up somehow. Grabbing the bag that you assumed was yours, you quickly exited off the train.

Walking out of the station, you looked around for someone who might look like Nanako and Dojima. You didn't see any-

"Hey over here!" a voice called out. Surprised, you walked over to the man and the little girl, starting to get anxious.

"Well, you're more beautiful then in your photo." Dojima complimented, making your face flush slightly. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. I'm your mother's younger brother, your uncle to put it simply."

"N-Nice to meet you." you stuttered shyly, mentally cursing yourself.

"You probably don't remember, but we've met a long time ago." gently pushing the pig tailed girl in front of him, he introduced her. "This is my daughter, Nanako. Introduce yourself to your cousin."

"... H-Hello." she coughed, blushing bright red before hiding back behind her father.

After teasing Nanako about being shy, and earning a punch from her in response, he showed you to his car. While walking you heard someone, that you believed, call out to you.

"I think you dropped this." she answered plainly, handing you the piece of paper that had Dojima's address scribbled on it.

"Thanks."

"Mhm." she responded before walking away.

"What's wrong?" Dojima shouted to you.

"N-nothing, coming!" you yelled back, running to the car.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This story is also on my Quotev account (probably were I'll update it quicker then on here)**

**So please check it out there as well ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to fill car up with gas-"

"Dad, she's asleep."

Dojima looked over to the passenger side to see you fast asleep, your head leaning against the window as long even breaths escaped your mouth. He and Nanako decided not wake you, slowly and quietly exiting the car as they went about their business, allowing you to sleep.

_You could see yourself in the Velvet room, Igor and Margaret in their usual positions. "This is weird, I don't remember this being in the game." you thought to yourself, confused on why they were suddenly bringing you back to the room._

"(Your Name)," Igor slowly said, dragging out the syllables in your name. "We have decided to tell you more on why you're here... It didn't seem... far for you."

"Okay...?"

Margaret cleared her throat, making your attention now on her. "This is no longer your typical video game. In fact, it is now your reality." You gave her a confused stare.

"What she means is that your fate destined you to come here. This is your destiny." Igor further explained. "Please choose your actions wisely, like you would back home. Death here means death for you, since this is your new home."

_"We will be stripping you of your memories, from the game and your old life."_

"Wait, I don-" you got cut off as you felt a pain course through your head. Throwing your hands on your head, you glanced over at the two velvet room hosts as Igor laughed.

"Enjoy your stay, (Your Name). See you again."

Breath being hitched in your throat, you found yourself still in the car, your two "family" members no where in sight. Fumbling your hand around for the car door handle, you made your way outside for some fresh air. Your memory became cloudy, everything in the past soon seeming like a hallucination.

"You okay?" you heard a some voice question.

Looking over at the brunette child, you forced a smile. "Yeah, just needed some fresh air."

* * *

Arriving at the Dojima residence, the three of you sat down for dinner. Dojima was telling, more like asking you, that your parents were working overseas at the moment, so that's why you'll be staying with him and Nanako for about a year. He sympathized with you, saying how hard it must be to be in a new place, but said that it was nice for him and Nanako to have some company.

"As long as you're hear, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home." He concluded, nodding to himself.

"Thank you for your kindness." You replied, a slight smile spreading across your features.

"No need to be so formal." He chuckled, being interrupted by his cellphone ringing. Excusing himself, he stood up and answered the phone, his voice taking a serious tone. Hanging up, he shot you and Nanako an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back... Nanako, help him out, okay?"

"... Okay." She replied sadly, looking down into her lap as her father left the house. After some seconds of silence, she turned on the TV to the weather channel. The announcer women explained that rain was coming soon.

"Let's eat." Nanako suddenly said, nibbling at her food silently. Feeling the atmosphere becoming uncomfortable, you decided to make small talk with "your" cousin.

"So, what does your dad do?"

She gave you a surprised. "He's a detective, like investigating crime scenes."

Pretending to be shocked by her answer, you both payed attention to the news station, as they describing some breaking news that had recently occurred in the small town.

"This is boring..." Nanako commented, puffing her cheeks out slightly in annoyance. Changing the channel, a familiar commercial played a catchy tune about a store called "Junes".

"Every day's great at your Junes~" Nanako mimicked happily. You stared at her, a grinning at her cuteness. Making eye contact with your for the first time, she asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

You responded by quickly stuffing your face with food.

* * *

After dinner, you decided to go to sleep early since you were extremely tired, and you didn't even feel like unpacking the rest of your things. Climbing into your new bed, you stared up at the ceiling for awhile before drifting off to sleep.

_Everything around you seemed foggy, having a dream like feel to it. Picking yourself up from the ground, you began running down a red bricked pavement. You don't know why you did, but you felt like you had to. It was an odd feeling. Occasionally you would hear a voice saying things like, "If it's the through you desire, come and find me..."_

Just up up ahead, you could see a red and black colored square looking...door you assumed. Deciding you were going to continue to move forward, the "door" opened to reveal nothing but white and seemed to be sucking you in, transporting you to a new place.

_Opening your eyes, you saw yourself to be in a battlefield. A weapon was mysteriously now in your possession, the fog becoming somewhat transparent, allowing you to faintly see something in front of you. _

_"If what you seek is the 'truth', then your search will be even harder..." the voice simply said, before the fog started to engulf you._

Blinking, you woke yourself. "What was that?" you asked to no one in particular as you sat up, clutching your blanket underneath your fingers. "It doesn't matter, school starts soon." you sighed, getting ready for school in your new life.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I was playing Persona 3 Portable and got some inspiration for later on in this story so I just had to update. **

**This story is honestly so fun to write and add my own kinda style to :)**


End file.
